This disclosure relates generally to a person-support apparatus. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail that can be adapted to manage medical lines.
Patients in hospitals can have equipment connected to them by medical lines. Movement of the patient can cause the lines to move and get caught on the person-support apparatus or on other objects, which can result in disconnection of the line from the patient and/or equipment. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.